


My Fiance

by MariaStone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, izo is a beaut, thatch adores his fiesty wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: Thatch watches Izo sleep.





	My Fiance

I looked over beside me to see him sound asleep.   
His breathing was regular, his exposed chest rising and falling at a steady rate.   
The moon was shining directly down on us, his face looking flawless in the eerie glow.   
He removed all his pretty makeup but he was ever more so gorgeous without it.   
His lashes casted long shadows on his high and defined cheekbones, his lips were plump and painfully kissable, and his long black hair was thrown over his shoulder and cascaded down his fuschia silk pillows.   
Beauty.  
Grace.  
Strength.  
There were so many words I could use to describe him, he was just...everything to me.   
He let out a soft breath, his nimble and polished fingers twitching slightly.   
I remember the first time we slept together . It was quite some time ago, I want to say about a year or so.  
It was after the 5th time we made love, he was sprawled out across his bed like a God, damn near glowing and had a this look of satisfaction plastered on his smug face.   
All it took was a beckon with his finger and the simple words, “Come here,” that had me diving in bed with him head first, snuggling deep into his embrace.   
After that, almost every night, whether it was my room or his, we were always sleeping together.   
Some nights, I wonder how I ever slept without him.  
“Staring is rude, Thatch.”  
I looked down to see the most mesmerizing brown eyes I’ve ever looked into.  
“Can’t help it, my fiance's pretty damn hot.” I smirked.  
He turned on his side to face me, laying his left hand down in between us, his glittering ring making me smile.   
“I thought I told you I wouldn’t marry you.” he smiled.   
I flashed my ring and mock inspected it, “Says my fiance.”  
He giggled and sat up abruptly to kiss me deeply, “I love, so, so, so much.”   
I smiled and kissed him tenderly one last time, “I love you too, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, comment, comment~!


End file.
